My Reason
by RaphSieg007
Summary: David decides to go back for Griffin, but when Griffin wakes up, nothing goes to David's original plan. Slash, smex, David/Griffin (Daviffin). Enter at your own risk.


Title: My Reason

Series/fandom: _Jumper_

Character(s): David Rice, Griffin O'Conner

Pairing(s): Daviffin

Warning(s): Slash, smex

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Don't you think that if I owned _Jumper _I would have a bit more money than I currently do? XD

Summary: David decides to go back for Griffin, but when Griffin wakes up, nothing goes to David's original plan.

A/N: It's not easy when you're trying to write a sex scene when you're in a Biology lesson and supposed to be revising, I can tell you that much. Especially when you're sat right at the front of the classroom and trying not to let the teacher see that you're wearing your headphones - which are bright purple and quite easy to spot.

Also, I have no beta reader, so any mistakes will be my own silly doing. Enjoy!

* * *

Now that he was sure Millie was safe, he knew he had to go back for Griffin.

David felt a twinge of regret as the Brit's name surfaced in his mind. Griffin had only tried to help him after David had crashed into his life and set up shop there, and how had he repaid that? By throwing Griffin into a pylon and leaving him there. _Nice one, David._

As the memory became more prominent in his mind, the twinge of regret became a larger feeling of guilt, and before he knew it, he'd picked up a pair of wire-cutters and jumped to Chechnya. It had only been a day since he'd left Griffin there, and he doubted that the Brit had escaped yet.

He was right.

It may have only been a day, but already, Griffin looked like shit. The electrical current hadn't yet been switched off, as David could tell from the way Griffin's body kept flickering in and out of view, and the brunette's escape attempts had dwindled to nothing. His head hung low, his eyes were closed, and the piece of metal holding his chest in place prevented David from being able to see if he was still breathing.

Fearing the worst, David jumped up so that he was in line with where Griffin hung, and despite the electricity, he grabbed hold of the metal bars and anchored himself. Now that he was equal height with the trapped Jumper, David reached over with the wire-cutters and severed the wire holding Griffin's leg in place. Then he cut the wire that cut off the movement in the Brit's torso, and finally cut the last anchoring wires, grabbing Griffin as he did. Since Griffin was too senseless to do anything, David just slung him over his shoulder and let go of the pylon.

He wasn't up that high, and he knew that jumping to the floor woud have been impossible because of the electricity. When he landedm he took a second for the last of the sparks to leave his body, then he jumped with no real location in mind. They ended up in the one place David's instincts would always take him - the Ann Arbour Public Library.

Luckily for him, it was only about four in the morning in Ann Arbour, so the library was closed. David lay Griffin down on one of the tables and just watched him for a moment. He noticed that the younger man was shivering, so he quickly jumped to the now-wrecked lair and grabbed a blanket from Griffin's bed.

As he draped it over the barely conscious Brit, David hearing a small groaning noise coming from said Brit. One of Griffin's eyes flicked open and looked at David, sighing. "You're an arsehole, David Rice. You know that?" he muttered, sitting up and wincing at the pain this action caused.

"I'm sorry," David said quietly. "I had to stop you."

"From what? Creating a solution to the biggest problem Jumpers face?"

"No, from blowing up Millie's apartment."

Griffin rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes, the great fucking goddess Millie. Because she's so much more important to you than others of your own kind."

David sighed. "Griffin, do you see her here?"

Griffin briefly glanced around. "No," he admitted reluctantly. "And where are we, anyway?"

"The Ann Arbour Public Library. My first ever jump site. And anyway, Millie's not here because my intention was simply to get her out of danger, but I couldn't do that with you threatening to - what was it you said? 'Blow them to Timbuktu', or something like that? I had to stop you, but I was going to come back for you. And I did, didn't I?"

"You still left me in a pylon in Chechnya, you bastard. All you had to do was ask me to give you ten bloody minutes to get her out before I blew the place, but no! Just dump me in the one place I can't escape and run off to save your little bitch-!"

David had to hit him. He slapped Griffin in the face, cutting off his rant. Griffin glared mutinously at him, ready to hit back, but then David spoke. "What more do you want from me, Griffin? I already told you the reason I did what I did, and I apologized for it, not to mention the fact that I saved you as well! I'm sorry that I hurt you, and I'm probably going to have to deal with that until I die. What else do you want?"

"Honestly?" Griffin's face twisted into a smirk. "I want you dead."

"Well, that's not going to happen, so do you want to rethink that answer?" David replied.

Griffin's expression changed swiftly back to the glare. He considered for a moment, then turned to face David properly, swinging his legs over the edge of the table. Without saying anything, he let his legs rest gently around David's, and he grabbed the American by the coat, pulled him down to his level and crashed their lips together.

David's eyes went wide in shock, and probably would have pulled away if instinct hadn't taken over, making him climb on top of Griffin, never allowing their lips to part.

Eventually, the two had to pull away when the need for air became too overwhelming, and as they did, Griffin reached down and began unbuckling David's belt. It was at this point that David snapped back to reality and he sat up, much to Griffin's annoyance.

"What are you doing?" David asked, shocked. "Why the hell did that just happen?"

"Shut up," Griffin growled, still trying to get the taller man's belt undone, "you bloody Yank, and kiss me."

"What? No!" David slapped Griffin's hands away. "You're injured, not to mention the fact that less than a minute ago you were furious and wanted me dead! Why the fuck would you want me to kiss you?"

Griffin simply shrugged in response, and despite them having just been slapped away, his hands immediately moved back to David's belt.

"No." David grabbed Griffin's hands and pinned them to the table, pressing enough of his weight on them to stop them from moving.

"Let go of my hands, Rice," Griffin said.

"Not until you explain what the hell you're doing," David replied, pressing down harder.

Griffin struggled harder, but to no avail, and showed no signs of answering the question.

"Griffin..." There was a warning in David's voice that Griffin had never heard before, so he momentarily stopped his struggling and looked up at the older man. He got a shock when David leant down and kissed him again. "Fine," he whispered against Griffin's lips, "I'll oblige, but guess what? You're taking the bottom role."

Griffin considered for a second. "Sure. Now let my hands go."

David rolled his eyes and released Griffin's hands, which immediately flew back to the half-open belt. "I'm still gonna want an answer, Griffin."

"Whatever." The belt finally came undone.

David nodded and kissed him again. Griffin welcomed the advance and set his hands' focus on getting David's trousers undone, and he was rewarded when the button and zipper flopped open.

At the same time, David got to work undoing Griffin's own belt and trousers, only pausing to take off his shirt and coat.

Griffin kicked off his boots and sat up slightly to get his jacket off, and then David pulled his mouth away from Griffin's, instead letting them trail down the Brit's scar-covered neck. As he did that, he alse ground against the younger man, earning a gasp from him, and he did it a few more times, unable to stop himself from moaning into Griffin's neck.

After a few seconds, Griffin tried - and promptly failed - to yank David's trousers down, and David, still kissing his neck, whispered, "Take your shirt off first. There's no rush."

Griffin gritted his teeth and did as he was told, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor. "There is a rush," he muttered.

"The sooner we start, the sooner it'll be over," David reminded, running his hands over Griffin's now bare chest and playing with the key around his neck.

"Forgot about that," Griffin said quietly, pulling the key off and throwing it down to join his t-shirt. David's hands continued to roam around the Brit's chest. Once or twice, when he ran his hands over a certain few spots, Griffin would let out a helpless little giggle.

"Ticklish, are we?" David teased, grinning. He continued to tickle the younger Jumper for a few more seconds, then he stopped and instead let one of his hands slip under Griffin's pants and began stroking the now painfully obvious arousal.

Griffin let out a small moan and buried his head in David's shoulder, and David carried on stroking with one hand, but with the other, he started to pull down the Brit's annoyingly tight jeans.

"What happened to 'there's no hurry', David?" Griffin asked, his voice muffle by the Yank's shoulder.

"I'm not hurrying," David replied, finally managing to get the jeans down to a level at which Griffin could just kick them off, which he did, "but I thought you wanted to get laid." At this point, David removed his hands from Griffin's pants, earning a small whine from the brunette.

"I do," Griffin said quietly. David nodded, and before long, the two were completely undressed. David cursed spontaneity under his breath when he realized that spit would have to suffice for lube, but all bad thoughts went out of his mind when he thrusted himself inside the Brit. Griffin let out a loud moan and gripped the edges of the table. As David began to thrust in and out in an almost rhythmic pattern, the volume of Griffin's voice increased, and David wasn't much quieter himself.

It didn't take many thrusts for David to find Griffin's 'sweet spot', but once he did, the sounds that emanated from the Brit were the best incentive to carry on that he'd ever had, so carry on he did, increasing the pace of his thrusts.

Soon after, Griffin hit his climax, gripping the edges of the table as hard as he could and letting loose the loudest moan yet. David followed suit a few seconds after, moaning obscenities as he released inside the shorter Jumper.

David stayed as he was for a moment, then he pulled out of the Brit and stood up, grabbing his pants and trousers. As he put them back on, he noticed that Griffin had fallen asleep, which, given the last two days' events, was not that surprising. David smiled, picked up what remained of his and Griffin's clothing off the floor, and he jumped them away, leaving no trace of their presence.

XXX

Griffin was the first to wake up in the morning, and when he did, he found himself back in his own bed in the lair, and he was pressed up against David with his head resting on the Yank's chest. He remembered the events of the previous night and found himself blushing slightly and cringing when he remembered how he'd been the one to initiate everything. He sat, emitting a few small groans as he realized that most of his body was in some kind of pain. He got up out of bed and found some clean(ish) clothes to put on - the usual jeans, black boots, and the same t-shirt he'd been wearing when he'd followed David to the bar in Ann Arbour.

As he got dressed, he remained oblivious to the fact that David had woken up and was now watching Griffin with an amused expression on his face, and only became aware of it when the Yank gave a small cough. Griffin flinched and turned around, looking ever so slightly embarrassed.

"Morning," he said, looking around at the lair. "Man, this place is a wreck!"

David chuckled. "I'm sure you blame me, right?"

"Indeed I do, but this won't take too long to clean up." There was a pause in which Griffin took another look around. "Okay, so it'll take a few days, but still! I should be safe - the Pallies only managed to get here through your jumpscar, so I doubt they know where it is."

"Good reasoning." David looked at the floor. "At least _your _home is safe."

"Why? Did Roland and his lackeys take yours over?"

"Yep. I am officially a homeless person."

Griffin gave a little snigger. "Aw, poor you. Oh, well. I'm not homeless yet, so ha-fucking-ha."

David just looked at him with pleading eyes, and eventually, they got to Griffin.

"Fine," he sighed. "You can stay here. If you want to."

"Well, I don't have any reason not to," David replied, smiling. "Some Paladins came after us yesterday, and Millie broke up with me, so there's not really anywhere else I need to be. Plus, she was never **the one **anyway."

"Oh, really? How'd you figure that?"

"Because there's someone else who is."

Griffin's breath caught in his throat for a second, and he coughed. "Who?" he asked as soon as his throat was cleared enough to breathe without choking on his own saliva.

"How dense are you, Griffin?"

Griffin shot David a questioning look. "Very, apparently."

Suddenly, David jumped next to him and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. "You," he whispered in his ear. "And you know what? I'm not giving you up."

Griffin pulled himself out of David's grip. "Alright, don't start going all mushy on me, you poof."

David just smiled.

-FIN-

* * *

Reviews are the stuff of love, so I'd appreciate it if you would be so kind as to leave one! Plus, anyone who knows which song I got the title from - and possibly which line in the fic was stolen from the song - is amazing. XD

-Raph


End file.
